rules_to_a_soulwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins
Origins are the roots that define a person. They are the heritage of each and every character and may represent strengths and flaws of one. A Being of certain Origin may be more seen than others, while some Origins are frowned upon. Characters may chose an Origin upon their creation. Human Origins Slaver's Bay The character grew up in one of the most ruthless places; the streets of Slaver's Bay. The harbor city is the great picture of slavery, home to cutthroats and brutes alike. A man living in this city has learned to survive, while women learned how to sell their goods to the greedy and lusting men. Male: Limits *+1 to STR and KON *-1 to CHA *-2 to WIS Female: Limits *+1 to DEX and CHA *-1 to STR *-2 to KON Military Service You were born in the regime of one of the Clans, or your parents simply were soldiers themselves. As a soldier, you received the high standards of military training, weapon expertise and of course the honor of being a proud warrior. Limits *+1 to STR and KON *-2 to WIS and INT Skills *+2 to Weapon Skill of choice *+2 to Dodge Sand Serpent You lived on the Serpent's Tongue so long that you know your way in sands and dunes. The harsh climate of the desert does not bother you at all and you are able to survive for days without a single drop of water. Limits *+1 to KON and WIS *-1 to CHA, INT and DEX Mandrealis As a city dweller, your keen eyes, your wit and your quick feet carried you through the dirt of the streets. Mandrealis is your hometown and you are more than happy to live in the prosperity of the city. However, the polluted air coming from the factories has taken the best of your lungs. Limits *+1 to DEX, INT and CHA *-2 to STR and KON Paragon Origins Elvynn A strong connection to nature, a set of pointy ears and the agile graze of a warrior. The Elvynn are a proud folk. They are selective about their comrades outside their homes, especially when living in the Elvynn Sanctuary. Limits *+2 to DEX and WIS *+1 to INT *-2 to KON *-1 to STR Stats *+2 to Spirit (unable to break the overall limit) *-4 to Magic (which have to be paid for with Special Attribute Points in Character Creation OR with 10 Soul Points while playing) Jester Origins Xul'Garad One tribe in the deep forests of Boreal consists of female Jester that prey upon males that dwell too far into the woods. They are masters of stealth and silent killers. Female only Limits *+2 to DEX *+1 to STR and WIS *-2 to INT and KON Skills *+2 to Stealth *+2 to Weapon Skill of choice *+4 to Throwing Weapons *Unable to learn any Firearms and Archery Skills Harlequin Origins Shapeshifter Your parents (or at least one of them) were Harlequin and so are you. You have learned your gift of shapeshifting in your early years and used it more than enough for your pleasure. Now you are able to play with the minds of others. Limits *+2 to CHA and WIS *+1 to INT *-2 to STR and KON Stats *Shapeshifting takes less time to perform. Damage rules still apply. Animalist You lived in the wilds and lost all sense of social customs. Your gift to change into other people did not matter to you, but you learned that you can adapt this power to become an animal of your choice. Limits *+2 to DEX *-4 to CHA Stats *Shapeshift ability can only be used to swap between an animal of choice and the humanoid shape. No Damage is applied when shifting, but it takes a Complex Action to perform in battle. Animal forms attack with their respective attack patterns. Attack skill rolls involve the Unarmed Combat skill. Category:OldCharacter